Opportunity Comes Knocking
by Pidraya
Summary: Decker slips Jenny some information - and creates somewhat of a crisis in her. A pre-series story set in 1998.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Year's Day Party**_

_**Naples Field Office, Italy**_

_**January 1st, 1999**_

_**2200**_

She sought Gibbs out through the smokey haze and found him – as she knew she would - standing at the periphery of human interaction. Sipping his bourbon and keeping a wary eye on the people around him. Callen was holding court a few feet away, Decker and Pacci were engaged in what looked like earnest conversation not too far from him, and Vance was leaning against a wall – being chatted up by an effusive female.

"Am I boring you?"

She realized with a start that the man beside her was still talking and that she'd stopped listening.

"Of course not," she said with a smile. "It's just really loud in here. I missed the last part of what you said."

"I was just saying that it was psychological warfare. No, I mean it," he added with a laugh when Jenny gave him a disbelieving look. "The recruiter must have been a model or something. For the first six months I couldn't look at a fatigue shirt without seeing those .. you know .."

He gesticulated nervously with his hands, betraying his age.

Not to mention his experience with women.

"You mean _breasts_?" Jenny asked with a smile as she leaned closer.

"Well yeah. And to think I went to the mall to get a new electric toothbrush!"

"Hey Jenny," Calhoun shouted at her across the room. "Check out the buffet."

Jen sauntered over to the table – and her eyes lit up appreciatively.

"The things I do for _you_," Calhoun said as he stepped up behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist. "See the sign?"

He sounded very proud of himself.

Jen grinned as she saw a piece of paper saying _For Jenny Only_ propped up against the plate.

"Where did you get them?"

"Fell off the back of a truck," Calhoun said with a grin.

"No, really. Asparagus only grows in Australia at this time of year. Supermarkets don't carry them round here."

Calhoun's grin grew wider.

"Need to know," he whispered into her ear.

"I _need_ to know," Jenny said, turning and pinning him against a nearby wall. "Because I may need some more very very soon."

"Can't resist me any longer, huh?" Calhoun said.

"Do I need to set Pacci and Callen on you?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah come on Jenny, you find me irresistible. You know it, I know it. You've been dying to feel me up since you got here."

"You wish," she said with a smile as she crowded him a little more. "So .. asparagus?"

"Landlady's brother-in-law's cousin's cousin works in a restaurant in Piazza Dante. _What?_ This is Naples," he added as he watched her work her way through the connection. "It's the way they do things round here. Take you to dinner there sometime if you like."

"Nice try," Jenny said as she patted him on the cheek and released him.

"Ah _come on_ Jenny. Give a guy a break."

"Get in line, Calhoun," a voice said from their left.

They looked up to find Decker standing there.

"We need to talk," he said abruptly.

"Well .. duty calls," she said cheerfully to Calhoun as she made to step away from him, "but thank you."

"That's all I'm getting? Thank you?"

"What do you want? An IOU?"

"I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will," she said with a laugh as she turned back to the buffet table and picked up the plate of asparagus. "Sorry .. have to go talk shop," she said to the young marine who was still standing there.

She felt a twinge of guilt as she watched him grimace and walk away, but Decker was at her elbow.

Waiting. Impatiently.

"Calhoun bothering you?" he asked in a low and urgent tone.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

Not liking the look of annoyance in his eyes or the way they shifted to the other agent as he spoke.

He had just opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone went off.

"Goddamn phone," he growled as he pulled it from his pocket. Rolling his eyes as soon as he realized who it was. "Sorry. I gotta take this call."

"No problem." She hoped he couldn't hear the relief in her voice. "I'll be around."

She wandered round the rooms of the apartment until she found a fairly quiet spot. She was halfway through the plate when she became aware that Jethro was in the room. Watching her intently – and edging slowly closer.

"_Cut it out_," he hissed as he walked past her onto the balcony.

She was stunned for a moment. More by the vehemence of his tone than by his words – although they made no sense either. She was in the process of following him outside when Decker reappeared.

"We still need to talk," he said.

"About?" She looked over his shoulder as she asked the question. Still concerned about what was bothering Jethro.

"Hey Will, got a light?" someone asked.

"Yeah." Decker tossed the man his lighter and took Jenny by the elbow. Leading her into a far corner and looking round once to make sure nobody was within earshot.

"Scuttlebutt is they're setting up a new task force," he began.

"_And?_"

Decker smiled when he heard the enthusiasm she'd managed to inject into the one tiny word.

"There's talk of you being a likely candidate for the post. Lets talk about this after the weekend," he said as his phone started ringing again. "Come by my office sometime Monday?"

"Okay," she said as he walked away, phone to his ear.

Thoughts spiralled through her head a lot faster than she could keep up with them. She had learned pretty fast that Decker was not a man to be underestimated; but her eyes drifted back onto the balcony and settled on Jethro – and she realized with heavy heart that promotion would mean reassignment. In all probability reassignment back to the United States.

She stepped outside – telling herself firmly that she wasn't going to worry until she had something _tangible_ to worry about.

Something was clearly eating Jethro, and at the moment that was more important than any half-baked ideas that Decker might have put into her head.

"Hey .." she said as she put her back to the railing he was leaning over.

Gibbs tossed his head slightly and took a sip of his drink.

Unsure what to say, she picked another spear of asparagus off her plate and sucked the Hollandaise sauce off before biting into it.

"Jethro?" she asked as he gripped the railing with his free hand.

"_What?_" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Making sure they were alone before sidling a bit closer.

She picked up another spear and almost dropped the plate when Gibbs growled her name. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, and he only really gave himself away because he was staring at her mouth.

She felt a bubble of mirth well up inside her and didn't bother to hide it.

"Something funny?" He sounded irritated, and she struggled hard against the laughter that was threatening to erupt.

"You're not serious, Jethro .." she said as she toyed with the asparagus and moved just a little closer. Testing her theory by insinuating her hand between him and the railing, and brushing her palm against his jeans. Snorting when she found him more than slightly aroused.

"We done here?" he asked.

"Want to take me home and have your wicked way with me, Special Agent Gibbs?" she whispered as she picked up the last piece.

Gibbs' hand snaked out and clamped her wrist before she could put it into her mouth.

"_Drop it_," he said hoarsely as he pushed her hand over the railing.

"I'm not dropping asparagus onto someone's balcony," she said as she peered over the edge.

"Then trash it."

She was having an incredibly hard time controlling laughter now.

"_Jen_ ..." Even his threat sounded funny.

"Do you have an asparagus fetish?" she asked, her shoulders shaking.

"Only when _you_ eat them."

There was nothing frivolous about the way he said it, and the honesty stunned her into silence.

Decker's words started to rise up in her mind again, and suddenly she just wanted to spend the rest of the evening in Jethro's bed. Not on a balcony in the middle of Naples, surrounded by people who couldn't know about their relationship. The shift from frivolity to seriousness was almost overwhelming, and for a moment she wondered if he, too, was aware that there was a promotion opportunity for her on the horizon.

"I'm done here, Jethro" she said softly. Knowing he'd understand.

Gibbs nodded and drained his glass.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine," he said as he stalked indoors without a backward glance.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Rating will switch to **M** for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gibbs' apartment, Naples**_

_**2300**_

He was sitting on the sofa nursing a drink when she arrived at his apartment an hour later.

"Want one?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"Want you more," she said as she removed the glass from his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"You okay?" he asked as lay on the bed and watched her undress.

"Yeah," she said with an enthusiasm she didn't quite feel.

She knew why he was asking. It shouldn't have taken her an hour to get here, but all the way over she'd been plagued by familiar thoughts.

Of her father. Of Jethro. Of divided loyalties.

Even though she knew she was putting the cart before the horse, the knowledge that there was a promotion within reach was frightening when it should be exhilarating. She hadn't planned on falling in love with Jethro – and the fact that she thought of him in those terms was as daunting as the thought that she might have to make a choice in the very near future.

It seemed like a particularly cruel decision to have to make now that they'd allowed themselves this relationship.

It would have to be a clean break – and she found she couldn't think about it without feeling sick to her stomach.

"Jen?"

She felt his arm on her shoulder, and found she'd turned away from him completely.

The realization that she couldn't make love to him tonight made her chest constrict. She couldn't bear to see the look that he reserved for their intimate moments when she was holding back something as big as this; and yet she wasn't ready to talk to him about it either.

Not just yet.

Not till she knew the details that Decker had promised.

Gibbs rotated her and placed his hands on her hips. Lacing his tongue around hers gently as he leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled back she risked a look at him, and almost shrank under the power of his stare.

His face was a tableau of temptation and passion as his gaze travelled longingly over her body and his fingers followed suit.

She ran her fingers under his t-shirt, and then again down his bare back when she'd divested him of the article of clothing. Nudging him gently backwards towards the bed. Letting two fingers trail up and down the length of his inner arm as she lay down alongside him. They watched each other for a while, and she could sense his indecision about whether or not to push. Her mind raced furiously as she let her fingers dance across his skin. The feeling that she had no recourse but to distract him was not a welcome one, but she knew that he would sense her disquiet if she let things progress.

And then he _would _push.

She shrugged him off gently when he reached for her, and smiled sheepishly at him when he propped himself up on his elbow and looked questioningly at her.

"Jen?"

"Time of month," she whispered.

His nostrils flared despite his best intentions. She'd laid this on him a month before and he'd gone along with it because she'd been feeling poorly. But now he found it irked him. None of his wives had ever been disinclined to let him wade the red river, and he'd always done so with alacrity. He had it on good authority that orgasms caused the uterus to contract; enabling it to use up the excess of some hormone that he couldn't pronounce and thus ease the cramping. They'd been grateful he wasn't squeamish, not reluctant to let him in.

God, she hated lying to him. The disbelief was written all over his face, but she couldn't back down now – and she wasn't about to retract it.

She pushed him onto his back and raised a leg over his. Leaning a little bit of her weight over him as she brushed a flat hand gently over his boxers. Slipping her hand inside almost immediately. Letting her fingers tease him as her lips meandered across his jaw and swallowed his moan. When his eyes drifted shut she straddled him; kissing down his torso until she reached his waistband. Pulling the underwear with her as she continued to kiss her way downwards. Circumventing sensitive spots only as long as it took her to rid him of the boxer shorts completely. He cracked his eyes open and tried to raise himself up on his elbows when the heat of her mouth told him what she was going to do; but she returned him to a supine position with one very determined push.

This was going down _her way_ tonight.

His breath hitched slightly as she sucked gently on his sac, and she smiled as she felt the involuntary contractions beneath her lips. The look on his face was all the confirmation she needed that the stimulation was blood coursed into his shaft the skin became tauter as it lengthened. Slowly acquiring a pulse. Jen smiled again; knowing that even under gentle ministrations, the friction of her rubbing would sensitize the top half until it was aching for attention.

Small subtle shifts on his part heralded that he was in that cumbersome state of being unable to lie still and ignore the sensations coursing through him, and her smile grew broader still. She didn't get to do this to him very often - because taking without giving was not his style – but this evening she had no intention of giving him a choice.

She applied a few short strokes before sliding open lips up his arousal. Shifting her hand to hold him upright; perfectly aware that he was on edge as he waited for more stimulation. She worked her way slowly up the underside; feeling every beat of his heart through the pulsing ridge between her lips. Drawing great satisfaction from the fact that she knew he could feel her drawing closer to the head. As she reached the ridges at the top she laved the area gently.

The teasing contact of her tongue across his tip made Gibbs arch on the bed, but it was his sharp inhalation when she closed her mouth over him that urged her on. In minute movements she slid the engorged head in and out. Shallow reception first. Followed by a round of deeper sucks and another fraction of an inch of him in every time before stopping and giving the head a few tight licks.

Keeping him exactly where she wanted him.

On edge.

"God, Jen, don't stop."

The words hit her in a wave of adrenaline; the combination of salty skin, his heat on the inside of her cheeks, and his pulse drumming on her tongue unbelievably empowering.

As she plunged deeply down on him, she stroked his sac. Pushing him to the limits of his endurance and forcing him mercilessly towards the edge. His hips lost their subtle rhythm; their rocking evolving into pumping as he strove for the release he needed. His breathing quickened and she could hear him struggle to contain it. His legs and stomach tensed, and she felt him fumble for her hair – almost as though he feared she might change her mind.

The throb against her tongue suddenly had a different vibe to it, and as she felt the head swell a bit more in her mouth she knew that he was close. She found herself counting the final pulses as the tension travelling along his spine made it arch, and finally allowed him to cut loose.

She drew the covers up around them as he lay there catching his breath. Nestling against him when drew her into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple. He tried to turn on his side - intent on repaying the favour – but, again, she stopped him.

"We have all weekend, Jethro," she whispered, knowing that he was spent.

He nodded and pulled her in a little closer. Dropping a kiss to the top of her head when she laid it on his chest.

They'd almost fallen asleep when his phone rang.

Jethro groaned as he reached for it – hoping against hope that it wasn't a call out.

"Gibbs," he growled into the receiver.

He listened for a moment and then sat upright.

"Yeah Duck, I'm here," he said. His eyes cut to Jenny's and he reached for her hand. Raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it as he said, "yeah. That sounds like a lot of issues. You sure you wanna do this? Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Let me guess that our weekend in bed just got sabotaged," Jen said with a knowing smile as she rolled onto her stomach. "Is he okay?" she added when Gibbs didn't return her smile.

"Someone's selling a _Morgan_," he said as he lay on his side and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"A _Morgan?_"

"Vintage car. Wood frame."

"British collector in France is looking to get rid of one. Ducky wants me to go along and look at it with him."

"Good condition?"

"Nah. Severe termite damage, couple o' dents, and the top's in rags."

"But he thinks he can fix it?"

"I've no doubt he can."

"Well then .."

"Yeah," he said. Not sounding particularly keen.

"Think of it as a male bonding weekend, Jethro" she said with a smile and a slight nudge to his ribs as she moved closer. "What can _possibly_ go wrong?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

And next up ... the commandeering of the boat.


End file.
